


On the Twelve Days of Christmas My Basketball-Nut Gave to Me

by deltachye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deltachye/pseuds/deltachye
Summary: [reader x ryouta kise] Winter is indeed, the most wonderful time of the year.[dedicated to my dearest NavyRuin! hope you enjoy :*]





	1. On the first day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…

* * *

 

You grumpily kicked your snow-covered boots against the wall to shake off the powdery substance. Maybe harsher than you should have, you thought as you leapt back from the wall yelping in pain. You couldn’t help it. That damn boy…!  
  
Ryouta had been tardy for yet another date without so much as a peep. You knew he was obsessed with his sport but did he love those sweaty, loud boys more than he did you? Ugh, you were so  _annoyed_  sometimes.   
  
“What did the wall ever do to you?”  
  
You jumped, almost attacking your yellow-haired klutz with your bag before realizing it  _was_  your yellow-haired klutz. He grinned sheepishly at you, holding out a mug of what looked to be hot chocolate.  
  
“What’s this?” you questioned him, but gladly took the yellow mug. It warmed your cold fingers, and you blew on it once before sipping it. It was still warm, and creamier than anything you had ever tasted.  
  
“I knew I forgot our date so I made this for you.” He grinned again, pride written on his face like a young child eager to please. You rolled your eyes.  
  
“Couldn’t find a thermos?” you asked, pointing at the stain on his white jacket that was obviously some hurriedly splashed cocoa. He squealed; looking so devastated that you had to laugh. 

 

  
_On the first day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…  
Hot chocolate in a yellow mug_


	2. On the second day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…

“Ugh, you have got to stop waking me up so early on weekends…”  
  
“Just open it!”  
  
You obliged after rubbing your eyes groggily, taking the neatly boxed package. He had barged into your room (yet again) brandishing (yet another) box to disturb you from your sleep. Maybe you shouldn’t have given him the extra key to your apartment.   
  
You exaggerated a sigh and pulled the ribbon, unravelling it and pulling the lid off the box. You pulled the contents out, studying them.  
  
“Well?” he asked you, his tone eager.   
  
“…mittens?”  
  
“ _Matching_  mittens!” he raised his hands to show cheesy red reindeer gloves. You looked down at the pair you held in your hand and immediately placed your palm upon your face.  
  
“Can you be  _any_  nerdier?”  
  
“What do you mean? They’re cute! [Name], don’t be meeeeaaaannnnn—”  
  
“Okay, they’re cute. Now go away.”

_On the second day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…_  
Two matching mittens  
And hot chocolate in a yellow mug


	3. On the third day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…

All was utterly peaceful. A brisk day with the newly fallen snow clinging to the naked tree branches, the wispy clouds hardly covering up the bright sun that turned the powdery snow to a dazzling array of sparkles. Yes, winter was lovely—  
  
 _Splat!_  
  
You shrieked out in surprise as the cold slipped down your shirt and neck. What the hell?! Those little rascals! Always peeking at you as you walked past, marvelling at your boobs—  
  
“[Name]-chan!”  
  
Oh. It was just Kise.   
  
He rushed up to you, his golden eyes wide. You expected him to fall to the ground and beg your forgiveness as he had done the many times before, but instead he tackled you into a snowdrift, further ruining your day. You spluttered, batting hair and snow out of your mouth. You were about to yell at him but he shushed you, instead taking your hand.  
  
“[Name], I’m sorry I got you caught up in this war,” he whispered to you in a low voice. His eyes were shiny. God, you could never understand this boy. He then shoved three perfectly made snowballs in your hand and gave you a kiss on the forehead. “Protect yourself!”  
  
“Whazzat?” your head was spinning in confusion, but he just gave you another kiss — this time on your cold, wet lips — and darted off, screaming maniacally and pelting snowballs around.

 

_On the third day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…_  
Three hand-made snowballs  
Two matching mittens  
And hot chocolate in a yellow mug


	4. On the fourth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…

“And… done!”

You patted your thighs eagerly; waiting for Kise to turn around with this ‘delectable surprise dish’ he was making you. Although is food was pretty darn bad on his first attempt, he somehow managed to perfect it professionally by the second. You were pretty jealous of that feat. It was all or nothing for you — either this bowl of instant ramen burns the apartment to the ground or tastes decent. 

You closed your eyes and held out your hands. An uncontrollable smile made its way onto your face as he placed something cold into your palms. Ooh, what would it be? 

You opened your eyes to see four pretty little chocolates, each decorated with a letter of your name and a cheesy heart. You couldn’t help but grin.

“Only four?” you asked playfully, placing one in your mouth. It melted immediately, revealing a creamy truffle center. 

“Do you know how hard it is to make those?” Kise asked you indignantly, yet you kissed him on the nose. It felt good to be the one stunning him with surprise displays of affection.

“Sure, sure. Damn, these are so good…” 

“Mmhm.”

  
_On the fourth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…_  
Four chocolates  
Three hand-made snowballs  
Two matching mittens  
And hot chocolate in a yellow mug  



	5. On the fifth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…

You were shaky. Your eyes darted around nervously, your head turning back to look behind you every few seconds. One could never be too careful when dating Kise, for he was prone to —  
  
“Surprise!”  
  
You squeaked out as mystery arms wrapped around your waist, exactly where your ticklish spots were. You squirmed all the while gasping for breath between sudden bursts of laughter that came uncontrollably.   
  
“K-Kise, I swear I’m going to — Agh!”  
  
“That’s 5-0,” he whispered sultrily into your ear, placing you down before running off with a schoolboy’s giggles. Now you didn’t know whether to be slightly turned on or pissed.  
  
Damn him.

_On the fifth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…_  
Five surprise hugs  
Four chocolates  
Three hand-made snowballs  
Two matching mittens  
And hot chocolate in a yellow mug


	6. On the sixth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…

“Mix-tapes?” you asked dubiously, turning over the CD in your hand. They were unmarked, leaving the contents a mystery. You looked up at Kise who watched you expectantly with his eyes wide.   
  
“Yes, mix-tapes! Six of them, hand made by me, for you,” he exclaimed loudly, indignant as if you had taken away his credit. You shushed him as the entire coffee shop turned to look at you by placing your hand on his face.   
  
“Jeez, why are you so loud sometimes?” you hissed, smiling apologetically at the old ladies tuttering with their Gucci bags and tight skirts.  
  
“That’s why you love me,” he smirked, batting your hand away. Your retort got lost on the way out when Kise slapped the CD onto your lips, kissing you through them.  
  
“Dammit,” you hissed with a reddening face. He merely snickered, yet yelped when you threw your spoon across the table at him.

_On the sixth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…_  
Six mix-tapes playing  
Five surprise hugs  
Four chocolates  
Three hand-made snowballs  
Two matching mittens  
And hot chocolate in a yellow mug


	7. On the seventh day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…

You greeted Kise at the door of the school, letting him drop his hand through the crook of your arm with a roll of the eyes. 

“I have something for you,” he sang, pulling himself away from you to stop you in your tracks. You raised your eyebrows underneath your woollen hat, searching his body for a parcel. 

“Oh yeah?” you asked, playing along. “What is it?”

He pulled a flat envelope out of his schoolbag. He handed it to you, where you pulled open the seal and shook out the contents.

You were confused at first, but then your mouth formed a little ‘o’. They were all beautiful pictures of none other than  _you_. You looked absolutely stunning in them, almost like a real model.

“Taking these is kinda creepy, you know,” you jabbed at him, yet covered up your delighted smile and faint blush with a huff and pulling your scarf up. “I feel famous.”

“You’re famous to me,” he said cheerily, pulling you back closer to him. You rolled your eyes again, but your blush only grew.

  
_On the seventh day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…_  
Seven pictures taken  
Six mix-tapes playing  
Five surprise hugs  
Four chocolates  
Three hand-made snowballs  
Two matching mittens  
And hot chocolate in a yellow mug  


 

 


	8. On the eighth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…

You stirred on the couch of Kise’s apartment as something tickled at your nose. You scratched it away, sniffling and rolling over. You had to get back to that rocking dream about  _Hatsune Miku_  beaming you up into the sky with a bunch of these monkey aliens…  
  
  
 _Wait._  
  
  
You bolted upwards, sniffing like a dog. Could it be…? You threw the blanket off your legs and jumped to your feet like a child. You raced into the kitchen, sliding on your socks and gasping with delight as you saw the pile of cookies on the counter.  
  
  
“Jeez, I was going to surprise you but you can do that too,” Kise grumbled, feigning disappointment. You merely waved him off and picked the still-hot cookie off the plate, immediately devouring it.   
  
  
“Eggh duh besft,” you mumbled, already reaching for another one. Kise sighed to himself, turning back to the oven with a tiny smile.

  
_On the eighth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…_  
Eight cookies baking  
Seven pictures taken  
Six mix-tapes playing  
Five surprise hugs  
Four chocolates  
Three hand-made snowballs  
Two matching mittens  
And hot chocolate in a yellow mug  



	9. On the ninth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…

“What… are these?”  
  
You seemed to be saying that a lot recently, but now you meant it. You had opened the door to your apartment, expecting to be able to plop into bed and dive head first into sleep. Instead, multiple potted plants blocked your way into your own home. It was a barricade of plants!  
  
“Poinsettas! Do you not look outside at the festivities? Look, they even sparkle!” Kise gushed over them behind your shoulder. You, on the other hand, weren’t worried about sparkles and pretty red leaves but how to worm yourself in.   
  
“Did you  _have_  to get  _nine_?!”

_On the ninth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…_  
Nine poinsettas sparkling  
Eight cookies baking  
Seven pictures taken  
Six mix-tapes playing  
Five surprise hugs  
Four chocolates  
Three hand-made snowballs  
Two matching mittens  
And hot chocolate in a yellow mug

 


	10. On the tenth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…

You leaned back and smiled to appreciate your work. You had spent an hour trying to figure out how to assemble it (never throw away manuals, folks), and was quite pleased with the results.  
  
“Isn’t it a little plain…?”  
  
Your wide grin was replaced by a disappointed frown. Your Christmas tree was beautifully aligned with the branches straight as a stick — but Kise was right. Your only ornaments were an old broken candy cane and a slightly creepy Santa Claus that stared at you from the top, shrieking “HO HO HO!” at anybody who dared walk past.  
  
“Ornaments are expensive,” you mumbled awkwardly. Kise sighed and pushed you aside, surprising you when he placed a beautiful glass bulb onto your bare tree. And another, and another. You were touched by his actions but remained sceptical, leaning back with a short chuckle. “Do you just have those lying around in your pockets?”  
  
“Nah, I just assumed you were too cheap to buy any and brought my own.”  
  
“What? That’s rude! You can’t say that to people!”  
  
“Just did.”  
  
“Ah, jerk!”

_On the tenth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…_  
Ten ornaments clinking  
Nine poinsettias sparkling  
Eight cookies baking  
Seven pictures taken  
Six mix-tapes playing  
Five surprise hugs  
Four chocolates  
Three hand-made snowballs  
Two matching mittens  
And hot chocolate in a yellow mug


	11. On the eleventh day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…

“I love candy canes…” you mumbled as you walked past a candy shop. You looked longingly at the large box, the swirled treats laughing at you as they pointed at the price tag below. Damn you, inanimate candy.

“Which is why I’m probably going to regret giving this to you,” Kise mumbled at your shoulder. You looked up to see him drawing the box out of his bag. You gave an out-of-character gasp of delight, ripping it from his hands and staring greedily at the treats inside.

“Screw you!” you yelled through the glass to the box inside — effectively confusing every person around you. You pecked Kise on the cheek graciously before running off in the quest for scissors, leaving him even more confused than before.

  
_On the eleventh day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…_  
Eleven candy canes for munching  
Ten ornaments clinking  
Nine poinsettias sparkling  
Eight cookies baking  
Seven pictures taken  
Six mix-tapes playing  
Five surprise hugs  
Four chocolates  
Three hand-made snowballs  
Two matching mittens  
And hot chocolate in a yellow mug  



	12. On the twelfth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…

You woke up groggily, your eyes fluttering open. It was quiet in your apartment, with only the morning light sneaking into the room through your curtains. You sat up and yawned widely. For some reason a smile sat on your face. You didn’t know why, but you felt happy.  
  
You pulled a sweatshirt that lay on your chair on, your slipper-clad feet clacking on the hardwood floor. You poked your head into your tiny living room which was full to the brim with sparkling plants, picture frames, CD’s, chocolates and cookies, and the Christmas tree laden with shiny ornaments. You heard Kise approaching behind you, yawning loudly before plopping a kiss on your cheek. You jumped and turned, only to have him wrap his bulky frame around you even more.  
  
“Morning,” he mumbled childishly, burrowing his face into your neck. You could feel yourself blushing. You would never get used to him.  
  
“Morning,” you responded. “Did—”  
  
He cut you off with another kiss to the lips, capturing them in between his. He slid his tongue across your bottom one before pulling away for your ear, nipping it gently.  
  
“Oh,” you said wisely.  
  
He kissed you again on the jawline, traveling towards your collarbone. You felt him grin as you shifted under his touch, your hands sliding under his shirt.  
  
“Merry Christmas,” he whispered. You smiled before pulling him to your body with a quiet thud, your grin now devious. He blinked as you leaned on your tiptoes, breathing down his neck with a warm sigh.  
  
“Now get on with it,  _Santa_. My  _real_  present?”  
  
“Naughty girls don’t get presents.”  
  
“Exceptions.”

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, Ryouta gave to you…_  
Twelve warm kisses  
Eleven candy canes for munching  
Ten ornaments clinking  
Nine poinsettias sparkling  
Eight cookies baking  
Seven pictures taken  
Six mix-tapes playing  
Five surprise hugs  
Four chocolates  
Three hand-made snowballs  
Two matching mittens  
And hot chocolate in a yellow mug

**Author's Note:**

> Elsewhere: http://deltachye.tumblr.com/post/145782566271/on-the-twelve-days-of-christmas-my-basketball-nut


End file.
